


Pulling The Puppets Strings

by AnimeDragon11, WildFanPerson



Category: Five nights at Freddy’s - Fandom
Genre: Elizabeth and Charlie - Freeform, F/F, Friendship, Humor and romanc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildFanPerson/pseuds/WildFanPerson
Summary: Charlie and Elizabeth have always been close, but... lately... Charlie has been feeling strange when around her friend as of late. She wants to tell Elizabeth how she feels about her, but she's to nervous and shy to speak up. Will Charlie ever find the courage to confess her feelings to Elizabeth?
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily
Comments: 56
Kudos: 11





	Pulling The Puppets Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Elizabeth have always been close, but... lately... Charlie has been feeling strange when around her friend as of late. She wants to tell Elizabeth how she feels about her, but she's to nervous and shy to speak up. Will Charlie ever find the courage to confess her feelings to Elizabeth?

**Pulling The Puppets Strings**

**Summery**

**Charlie and Elizabeth have always been close, but... lately... Charlie has been feeling strange when around her friend as of late. She wants to tell Elizabeth how she feels about her, but she's to nervous and shy to speak up. Will Charlie ever find the courage to confess her feelings to Elizabeth?**

**Chapter One: Strange Feelings**

**CHARLIE**

I sighed and stared down at my food with no interest whatsoever. I sighed again and pulled at my hair in frustration. I then raised my gaze to meet the concerned eyes of my best friend. My face flushed and I tried to hide my face.

"Charlie? What's wrong? You've been more quiet lately. Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked, I frowned and shook my head. My cheeks flushed even more when Elizabeth moved forward to put a hand on my forehead.

"Your face is pretty red, but you don't have a fever. Are you getting sick on me? You better not be Charlie!" Elizabeth said, pouting slightly as she stared up at me with those Beautiful emerald green eyes. I felt like I could just get lost in there Beauty.

When Elizabeth blinked at me with a confused expression, it was then that I realized that I had been staring at her. I blushed and rubbed the back of my head with a sheepish grin on my face.

Elizabeth just smiled and laughed quietly at me. I felt like I was going to faint.

"Oh my gosh! She is so cute! And her laugh is like chiming bells." I thought, with a mental squeal. I shook myself out of my mental fan-girl state when Elizabeth began to talk again.

I then smiled and went back to eating my food, by this point it had turned cold, I sighed and laughed quietly to myself. I'm way too preoccupied thinking about Elizabeth.

I blushed scarlet at the thoughts that were racing through my brain. Besides, Lizzy probably doesn't like me that way anyway. So I should just keep my feelings hidden... for now at least. I smiled and followed Elizabeth back inside of the pizzeria.

**ELIZABETH**

I laughed at my friends habit of spacing off into what I affectionately like to call Charlie Land. She's been doing that a lot lately. Is Charlie hiding something from me? I wondered. 

She's been doing that a lot lately. I tilted my head to the side, I wonder why? I then looked up at Charlie who was organizing the utensils that we had been using to eat our lunch with.

I smiled as I helped Charlie clean up the remains of our outside picnic. As I did, I stared at how Charlie's dark hair reflected like the color of a reddish-brown tint in the sun, it was mesmerizing to stare at.

Once we had cleaned up the remains of our lunch, and the picnic blanket had been folded, we made our way back to the pizzeria. To be honest with you, these aren’t our true forms, these are just our human forms.

Yup, you heard that right. We're really animatronics. I'm known as Scrap Baby and Charlie is known as Lefty, or Puppet. Whatever you want to call her.

We then both skipped hand in hand into the pizzeria, where the others who are most likely waiting for us. Molten often tease me about having romantic feelings for Lefty, but I just blew him off. Besides... Charlie would never like me like that.

”Did you two have fun on your date?” Freddy said, I just glaziers at the spaghetti-bear. He just laughed and spun his head upside down. 

“No dummy! It wasn’t a date. It was just a good day for a picnic, the last time the Charlie and I had one was back when we were alive.” I explained, as Charlie nosed her head in agreement. 

“It was still a date though lass.” Came the voice of Funtime Foxy. I just scowled and crossed my arms with an hmph sound. Then, it was Charlie’s turn to speak up. 

“Yeah Freddy, I-it w-wasn’t a-a date. So just let it go will you?” She said, giving a tired sigh and glaring at Freddy. 

**A/N**

**Hay peeps. Here's a little one shotfor you, it's my first one. If you like this story and you guys want me to write more, just please let me know in a review.**


End file.
